Mind Games
by Ice Diamond Heart
Summary: When darkness is the only light you can look at yourself in, what are you? MarikTea fic


DH: Ok, well this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and my first R rated fic, so be gentle. Anyway I don't know if this is any good or not so feel free to tell me by leaving me a review.  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter One  
  
Teà slipped silently into the shadows, following the light haired man whom she now knew to be Marik.  
  
There was something about him, something intriguing.  
  
She followed him through the darkness, knowing that it was unsafe, aware that it was his domain and stopped and turned around as a sound rattled behind her. She froze.  
  
Letting out the breath of air she put her hand to her chest looking down at the little kitten which was now rubbing itself against her leg.  
  
"Oh kitty, you scared me." she said smiling, "What are you doing out here huh?"  
  
Leaning down to pick it up she petted it gently, conscious that she had lost Marik by stopping.  
  
Turning back to where she had been following Marik with the kitten safe in her arms, purring lightly she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming.  
  
The very person she had been following was now standing a foot away from her, watching her, his cold eyes unreadable.  
  
"Looking for me?" he asked cooly.  
  
His violet eyes flashed with something akin to amusement as she stumbled over words, looking for an explanation.  
  
"Umm, I was-" she began, flinching beneath his gaze.  
  
"You were just what?" he asked, taking a step closer, forcing her backwards.  
  
She was mindful that there was now a dead end behind her where there had been none before and her eyes moved away from his face looking for another exit.  
  
Her grip tightened on the kitten until it yowled, reminding her of what she was doing.  
  
Whatever she had expected to do when she confronted this man was lost now as she was facing him.  
  
"Well?" he questioned, the amusement seeping into his voice.  
  
Standing face to face with this man she realised just why the others were so afraid of him.  
  
He was dangerous. Unlike any other man she had ever known.  
  
Even Bakura when he was in his dark form paled in comparison to this man.  
  
"I um..." she stuttered, trembling as he took another step closer, causing her to move backwards once more and her back to hit the hard cold bricks of the wall.  
  
She realised now how foolish she had been to believe that her infatuation with this man had been love, and even more so that she had thought that it was possible that he felt the same way.  
  
He stepped closer until he was barely an inch away and his hands moved to her top, beginning to undo the buttons.  
  
She pushed them away terrified, "What are you doing." she demanded, trying desperately to sound firm, but only accomplishing a small squeak.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had a good fuck." he replied nonchalantly, dropping the material, letting it slide down her arms to the ground.  
  
"You'll do until I can find a more skilful female."  
  
She shivered as the cold crept over her, making her nipples peak and tighten against the fabric of her bra.  
  
Looking for somewhere, anywhere to go she felt his hand clamp down on her arm and looked up into his face afraid.  
  
"You weren't thinking of running away now were you?" he asked, his other hand sliding down to her skirt and pulling down the zip.  
  
As it slid down he muttered something in what sounded like Arabic and they were in a different place.  
  
It was dark and a only contained a bed, a chest of drawers and two bedside tables, but the decorations to the room were lavish and everything about it possessed a certain air of darkness.  
  
He had given her time to regard her surroundings, and now he was impatient.  
  
Pushing her back onto the bed he leant over, his mouth coming down to cover hers, his hands running down her body, cupping and kneading her soft flesh.  
  
His tongue probed her mouth, leaving no corner untouched before releasing it and travelling lower, nipping at the skin of her throat, not hard, but enough to make it sting before lapping at it.  
  
Her hands moved to his hair, trailing through the silky locks and pushing his head down as he raised it to look at her.  
  
He chuckled gently before continuing his administrations, aware that the girl before him was untried, he didn't think she'd even been kissed before, and now he was determined to make sure that she never wanted anyone but him.  
  
What a simple way it was to reap vengeance on the Pharaoh than by turning one of his friends against him.  
  
He loved her, in his own certain way he did, and Marik had seen that when his Rare Hunters had taken her and the boy prisoner. And now he would use that love.  
  
His hands moved to her back, feeling sleek muscle and satin skin before travelling higher to unclasp her bra, sitting up and ignoring her protests as he did, before returning his mouth to her neck, her arms, pulling at his top, pulling it off.  
  
Her hands then slid down his back, feeling his flawless skin and hard muscles beneath her hands, feeling them tense beneath her as her hands roamed, discovering him.  
  
He moved his hands down to her buttocks, kneading them gently, hearing her gasp and a deep sound escaped her throat, almost like a purr.  
  
His mouth moved lower, tracing the line of her breasts with his tongue. Then moved, sucking at the soft flesh of one of her breasts.  
  
She shuddered, she had never experienced anything like this before, her fingers bit into his shoulders, the nails digging in and drawing blood, which only excited him more.  
  
His hands moved up, trailing over her body, memorising it as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
His lips curved up into something resembling a smile as his hands moved to her breasts and his mouth returned to her neck and then her mouth, compelling her.  
  
Teà was aware, that in some part in the back of her mind what she was doing was wrong, but the sensations he was igniting in her over ruled the sensible part of her mind. His mouth was crushing against her, his hands pushing into her breasts. Sparking passion through out her, sensations she had never felt before.  
  
Reason sparked back into her mind as his hands trailed to her underwear, pulling them down, and her hands moved instantly to push his away.  
  
He stopped for a moment, regarding her carefully, before his hands let go of the underwear and his mouth moved to her own again, refusing her the chance to protest against it. His hands moving to her shoulders, feeling the shoulder blades moving beneath them as her own hands travelled up and down his back. She arced back as he bit at the throat again, his tongue lapping at her, moving up to her ear and biting down on it before travellin back to her throat.  
  
Her skin tasted of strawberries and cream, sweet with a spicy flavour that he couldn't put a name too. Her hands moved to the buttons of his jeans and stopped, as he returned his mouth to her own, filling her, persuading her, she moved upwards, her body connecting with his and her hands which had undone the first few buttons to his jeans moved back to his back, before travelling lower, becoming more unreserved and clasping his own backside, not quite knowing what to do, but she seemed to like the feeling of them being there nevertheless.  
  
Teà's mind refused to be forgotten, and it pushed into her state of ecstasy, questioning her. Asking if she she would really give up something so precious for a lie. If she would pretend for a little while that she loved him, and that he felt the same way. The far part of her mind observed calmly that she was playing with fire, and if she continued on her course she would be burned, and that it would probably be a good idea to leave now. But the other part of her mind questioned that, wondering if he would actually permit her to leave if she wished to.  
  
He seemed to notice her hesitation and prodded her further into the blissfully unaware state with his tongue moving over her nipples.  
  
Marik sighed unconciously, this was taking longer than he thought it would, but he was prepared to give her all the time she needed because if he won without her truly wanting it then his plan wouldn't work the way he wanted it too. She was a smart girl, any idiot could tell that, and if he won her through force sooner or later she would realise why.  
  
No. It was better to be cautious than stupid.  
  
His hands went back to her underwear and this time she didn't notice, her mind too occupied with his tongue. He was about to pull them down when the door opened and one of his servants entered.  
  
"What the hell!" he snapped, angrily, sitting up.  
  
"Master Marik, there's been a problem," he replied, his head bowed in obedience beneath his masters wrath, "You're needed right away."  
  
Marik sighed and stood up, vaguely noticing her reach for the sheets to cover her as he buttoned up the jeans again and pulled on his top.  
  
As he exited the room, slamming the door behind him and giving the rare hunter orders to let no one in and not let her out, he walked through the halls muttering one word as he realised how close he had come.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
DH: Ok now there's a cute little blue button at the bottom of the page, click it and tell me what you think. 


End file.
